


another disease fraternity

by avecstylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Porn With Plot, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avecstylinson/pseuds/avecstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://larrystylinsmutasks.tumblr.com/post/54853175979/prompt-for-chaptered-or-oneshot<br/>prompt for chaptered or oneshot: fratboy/dominant/badass!louis and innocent/shy/virgin!harry, harry is new at this university and louis already studies there. sexual tension, teasing, sexting and falling in love omfg please and louis likes to wear snapbacks and harry bandanas and please extra points if lou gets harry to ride him with his snapback on pleeeease xx<br/>only a tiny bit of ziam and horrible use of snapchat<br/>un-edited sry for errors (((all of my knowledge about college comes from ABC Family's Greek im so sry)))<br/>title from fraternity by foo fighters</p>
            </blockquote>





	another disease fraternity

“Heres to a great year of bashes, brews, and babes!” Liam yelled raising his red solo cup. “And boys!” Louis added lifting his cup alongside Liam’s and rising up on his tiptoes.  
The boys of Kappa Tau Gamma laughed and cheered and toasted to the beginning of another unbelievable year at University of Texas. KT was known for being the biggest party house on campus, and this rush night they were planning on recruiting the rich, powerful, and impossibly attractive Harry Styles. The beer fund set up by a generous anonymous donor, Louis was convinced it was Darren Criss but Liam said that was crazy, was nearing the end of its five year reign so they desperately needed a rich pledge.  
The party was going well, and Louis did his rounds, greeting all of the brothers and asking about their summers. He was itching to find Zayn, his “little brother”. Zayn had a history of showing up late and high to every function and Louis wanted to make sure to intercept him before he could cause any harm to the reputation of the fraternity. Sure the life of a Kappa Tau president was stressful, but Louis honestly wouldn’t trust anyone but himself with the position.  
As he rounded the corner, he bumped into someone. He stuttered out an apology as he looked up and realized he was staring at the one, the only, Harry Styles.  
“No, really it’s fine, don’t sweat it," the greeneyed boy said, flicking his curly hair out of his eyes.  
“I’m Louis, president of Kappa Tau Gamma and your official guide for tonight!” Louis chirped.  
“Sounds great, I'm Harry."  
Harry was wearing black skinny jeans and a black t shirt that made him appear tall and thin. On his head was a bright orange bandana. Louis shamelessly checked him out, and Harry blushed and looked at the ground.  
He brought Harry over to the keg, poured him a cup on topped off his own. Harry took a sip of the amber liquid and scrunched his nose.  
"Not a Budweiser guy, I'm guessing?" Louis teased lightly.  
"I've never exactly had alcohol before," Harry mumbled.  
"Oh shit, I'm sorry did you not want any?"  
"No no it's fine. College is the time to experiment right?"  
"Right, let's go dance!"  
Harry nodded and followed in Louis' light footsteps to the backyard. Everyone was smiling and slapping each others backs and doing body shots and grinding and it was all incredibly overwhelming for Harry.  
Harry was always the shy one, preferring the company of books to people. He decided that Louis seemed nice enough, and watched Louis dance around hugging almost everyone and even planting some cheek kisses on the pretty girls. Harry sipped on his beer, not particularly enjoying it, and introduced himself to all the girls that offered him tequila and politely turned down the liquor.  
"I'm so sorry Harry! The first party of the year and all, you know," Louis half-yelled over the music.  
"It's fine, I understand," Harry replied.  
"Do you wanna go somewhere quieter and chat?"  
"Ya, I'd like that."  
Louis put his hand out and Harry paused a second before taking it, saying a silent prayer that his hands weren't clammy. Louis led them down a set of stairs into the basement of the house, which had a couple of sofas and was completely empty.  
"This better?" Louis asked, not letting go of Harry's hand.  
"Ya, thanks Louis," Harry replied settling about an inch away for Louis.  
"So, tell me about yourself."  
"Erm, I don't know. I like books. What about you?"  
"I like beer and tattoos and have a horrible affinity for curly hair."  
"Ya?"  
"Ya."  
Louis closed the gap between them and kissed Harry who was caught off guard and jerked back a bit, but not enough to cause complete separation. Louis liked the way Harry's lips tickled his and Harry liked the way Louis' fingers felt in his and the way he pushed their chests together. Louis' tongue pushed against Harry's lower lip and Harry wasn't entirely sure what that meant so he parted his lips a bit. Louis seemed satisfied with that because his tongue was prodding Harry's and Harry was confused and a bit self conscious so he pulled back gently.  
"I-I'm sorry Louis I've just never," he trailed off.  
"Shh shh, babe it's alright," Louis replied, rubbing his thumb along Harry's hand.  
Harry liked the way Louis called him babe. He rested his head on Louis' shoulder and Louis pressed a kiss in his hair, Harry's heart melted a bit at the gesture.  
After what seems like only a moment, someone is yelling for Louis and he excuses himself after putting his number Harry's phone and Harry decided that was his cue to leave.  
When he got back to his dorm, he was greeted by his roommate Aiden.  
"How was the KT party?" Aiden asked before Harry had even closed the door.  
"Fine, kissed a boy," Harry replied.  
"Ooooh spill!"  
"Nothing to spill, got his number though."  
"And are you gonna tell me who it is?"  
"Erm, Louis Tomlinson I think."  
"You kissed Louis Tomlinson?!?!"  
"Ya."  
"Don't you know?"  
"Know what?"  
"About Louis."  
"What about Louis."  
"He got expelled from Texas A&M. Got caught snorting coke in the dorm rooms freshman year."  
"AIDEN I KISSED A DRUGGIE?"  
"Everyone says he doesn't do the hard stuff anymore."  
"What do you mean by 'the hard stuff'?"  
"Like I'm sure he still smokes pot and drinks but I think he quit coke and meth and stuff."  
Harry groaned and flung himself on his bed, wanting nothing more than what Aiden said to not be true.  
*  
Louis’ phone buzzed the next day around noon, and he hauled himself out of bed and to where his phone was charging on the dresser.  
Harry: Hi Louis! It’s Harry, how are you?  
Louis: hey harry, ‘m fine what about you?  
H: Good, do you have a snapchat?  
L: Ya it’s louis_prez  
About a minute later Louis received a snapchat from someone with the username hs24. It was Harry making a funny face with the caption reading “hiiiiiiiiiiiii”. Louis couldn’t stop the stupid smile that spread across his face. He replied with an equally silly face “dont use snapchat much except for sexting aha” and was shocked when he opened Harry’s next snap and it was a full frontal nude. Talk about stunning. He took a picture of his growing hard on that was clearly visible through his plaid boxers with a caption that read “shit fuck ur hot”. The next picture was a closer up version of the nude, and Louis nearly cried because Harry was so pretty and he was so achingly hard. He responded with a video of himself jacking off and Harry mirrored it in his next snap. Louis came in his boxers and sent Harry a picture of the stain to which Harry replied with a picture of his messy hand and Louis could tell it was going to be a great day.  
It was the day they were going to give out pledge pins and Louis had to look his best, which meant athletic shorts, a t-shirt, and his signature Louisville snapback. He was delivering Harry’s pledge pin, which was perfect, but Zayn had to tag along, which sucked.  
“Why do we have to walk?” Zayn whined after the pair had walked about halfway across campus.  
“The fresh air is good for you, dear Zaynie,” Louis chirped.  
“Shut the fuck up, Tommo.”  
“Love you too!”  
They arrived at the freshman dorms in about five minutes and Louis knocked lightly on the door. Harry stumbled out shirtless and clad in a pair of denim shorts.  
"Erm hey Louis, come on in," Harry said in his delectably deep voice.  
"Thanks Harry! This is Zayn by the way," Louis replied pointing to Zayn as they walked through the door.  
Zayn offered a small wave and the three of them crowded into the small dorm.  
"Well Harry, do you know why we're here?" Zayn asked.  
"Not particularly," Harry mumbled, visibly uncomfortable.  
"Congrats Harry! You have been selected to pledge the prestigious house of Kappa Tau Gamma!" Louis practically screamed.  
"No way! Thank you so much!" Harry enthused.  
Zayn pulled the pin out of his pocket and handed it to Louis who squatted down and pinned it at the bottom of Harry's shorts, flashing him a smile.  
"See you around then, yeah?" Louis asked.  
"Ya," Harry breathed.  
Louis spun on his heel, grabbed Zayn's wrist, and left the room.  
"Dude, do you two have a thing or something?" Zayn asked once they were down the hall.  
"Kissed a bit at the party, that's all," Louis replied proudly.  
"Got his number?"  
"Ya, and snapchat."  
"You go Louis!"  
"I would like to dispute that and say nothing happened but that would be a lie and I am an honest man."  
"Louis!"  
"Don't hate me cuz you ain't me."  
"Prick."  
Louis and Zayn walked back to the house with the usual comfortable banter and Louis thought maybe the old Zayn was back.  
*  
Harry's hands were shaky and his forehead was sweating and he was worried his pants were too tight and his sleeves were too short and Louis wouldn't like his shoes and the whole situation was too stressful.  
"Harry just go already you look great," Aiden said nonchalantly.  
"I'm so nervous, Aiden, I think I might pee," Harry whined.  
"Just leave I'm having my study group over tonight."  
Harry threw a pillow at him and left the room.  
It was his first official date with Louis, who was taking him to his "favorite little cafe oh my gosh Harry you're gonna love it". Harry took a screenshot of the text because it was the single cutest thing ever.  
Louis picked Harry up in a beat up old pick up and apologized profusely for the lack of radio and air conditioning but Harry found it too endearing and it didn't hurt that Louis looked amazing in his short sleeve button up shirt.  
"You look really nice, Louis," Harry commented as they walked to their table.  
"Not as good as youuuuuu," Louis responded.  
"Thanks, Lou."  
Louis blushed because that was his favorite nickname.  
The pair sat in a small booth across from each other and giggled and chatted and ate hamburgers and fries. By dessert Louis had abandoned all thoughts of not touching Harry and smushed into the bench next to Harry who smiled and put his arms around Louis shoulder as they fed each other chocolate cake.  
They left the cafe arm in arm and Louis walked Harry back to his dorm room.  
"Don't want this night to end," Harry whispered when Louis backed him up against his dorm room door, bodies pressed flush together.  
"Who said it had to?" Louis replied.  
"Lou, I have a roommate."  
"I don't."  
"Are we really gonna do this?"  
"Of course, babe."  
They nearly sprinted across campus, only stopping to steal kisses and glances at each other.  
When they got to the house Louis led Harry to the exclusive president's room which had its own bathroom and was conveniently located near the fire escape.  
"Nice room," Harry commented.  
"Presidential perks," Louis replied.  
Louis stepped closer and connected his lips to Harry's, and they both felt sparks. Harry opened his mouth and Louis noticed the eagerness and would have commented if he couldn't feel Harry's semi hard on pressing against his thigh.  
"There are too many clothes and not enough you on me right now," Harry muttered and Louis nearly cried out in happiness.  
Louis peeled of his own shirt then helped Harry with his. He undid his pants and Harry mirrored him, both of them kicking off their shoes with them. Louis took a step back and looked at Harry, he was breathtakingly stunning. Louis hooked his thumbs under Harry's waistband and pulled him closer. With a quick flick of his wrists, the briefs were at Harry's feet and Louis just wished he could liquefy this moment and take a bath in it. Louis pulled his own boxers off and it was Harry's turn to awe.  
"Lou, I uh," Harry began, unsure.  
"What is it babe?" Louis asked.  
"I'm a uh I'm a virgin, Louis."  
"I'll make sure your first time is extra special babe."  
“Thanks, Lou.”  
Louis leaned forward tentatively and brushed his lips against Harry’s. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck and pulled him a bit closer, so they were full on kissing and Louis’ hands roamed the broad expanse of Harry’s pale chest. Louis mouthed along Harry’s jaw as he backed him gently towards the bed. He sucked a large purple hickey on the juncture of Harry’s neck and shoulders and it shone proudly against his skin.  
“Flip over, baby,” Louis whispered.  
Harry obeyed and Louis licked his lips at the sight of Harry all laid out for him. He grabbed the lube and condom off his nightstand and set it on the bed after slicking up his fingers. He pressed one into Harry, only to his first knuckle, and waited.  
“Louis, please,” Harry begged.  
Louis pressed the remainder of his finger and crooked it a bit. Harry whined and pushed his hips up off the plush white bed, seemingly subconsciously. Louis added another finger and gently scissored them, attempting to stretch Harry’s impossible tightness as much as possible.  
“Can you do another?” Harry asked in a small voice.  
“Only if you want me to babe.”  
“Please.”  
Louis happily obliged and slipped a third finger along the other two. Harry moaned a bit and pushed his hips up again. Louis held his hips down on the bed. After what seemed like enough time to properly stretch Harry, he pulled his fingers out.  
“Lou, want your cock,” Harry whimpered.  
Louis gasped a bit at that statement, and unrolled the condom on himself, lubing as he went.  
“Get on your hands and knees baby,” Louis said in a soothing voice.  
He positioned himself right above Harry’s hole and gently pushed in, going slow for Harry’s sake but wanting nothing other than to pound him into oblivion. He kept going, inch by agonizing inch, and Harry was a sweaty mess underneath him. When Louis bottomed out, he pressed a kiss to Harry’s neck and began thrusting, long and slow.  
“Faster,” Harry nearly growled.  
Louis obeyed and picked up the pace, reaching around to grip at Harry’s cock as he did so. After a few thrusts and tugs, Harry was spilling all over the bed without warning, moaning Louis’ name, and Louis joined in. Harry collapsed onto the bed while Louis pulled out, took off the condom and tied it off before throwing it in the trash bin.  
Harry was panting and his hair was matted with sweat and Louis ran his fingers through it.  
“I should probably go, Lou,” Harry said reluctantly.  
“Oh, ya, wouldn’t want your roommate to worry,” Louis replied ,peeling himself away from Harry as Harry began dressing himself.  
“He’s gonna make fun of me so much.”  
“Why would he do that?”  
“It’s just... you have a reputation, you know?”  
“Ya, we can talk about that later. I’ll uh I’ll call you.”  
“Sounds good, bye Lou.”  
“See ya later, babe.”  
Louis kissed him goodbye on the lips, and Harry skirted down the fire escape.  
Louis received a text a moment later it read;  
H: Thanks again, Lou. I had a fabulous night :)  
L: no prob, haz. dont forget first day of greek games tomorrow!  
H: I’m gonna be walking funny for the rest of the month, how am I going to compete?!?  
L: u’ll figure it out, babe.  
H: thnx boo  
L: ‘m going to bed. txt me when u wake up and we can get coffee :)))))  
H: Sounds like a plan, sleep tight.  
Harry sighed as he waddled back to his room, what an unbelievable night.  
*  
“LOUIS GET UP ITS 10 O’CLOCK!” Liam screamed from across the house.  
“Quit your yelling!” Louis replied, annoyed.  
He opened his phone and saw a text;  
H: Good Morning! I don’t think I can make it to coffee today, maybe some other time? See you at the Greek Games!  
L: another time for sure, see you soon :))))))))))))))))))))))))  
Louis locked his phone and rolled out of bed, smiling at the mess on the comforter. He grabbed a towel and scampered into the shower. He washed his hair and knew he had to hurry because the opening ceremony was at noon and he still had some last minute stuff to do and the process of doing his hair would take at least a half an hour. He hopped out of the shower and started humming some dumb pop song as he blow dried and styled his hair, then slipped into his bed-sheet-toga.  
He jogged down stairs and everyone clapped, which was tradition when someone hooked up with someone the night prior.  
“Getting freaky with a pledge, not very presidential Louis,” Stan jeered.  
“Shove it, let’s get going and show those other greeks true manly strength!” Louis screamed as Liam handed him a gold ivy crown.  
“TO VICTORY!” Liam yelled.  
“TO VICTORY!!!!!!!!!!!!” the rest of the brothers echoed.  
They marched to Greek Square, which was about a mile away. Today would be a day of festivities, competitions, and ,of course, hazing. The pledges were busy setting up for their first event, the cheer off. Harry had bragged that it would be the best thing they had ever seen, to which Louis countered that he didn’t see the greek idol competition from Louis’ sophomore year.  
The highlight of the day was afterwards when all the fraternities had brother bonding time and the pledges had put together a bit of a roast of the seniors. Harry had opted to be Louis and was wearing a snapback which was incredibly hot and he bounced around stage smiling and laughing and drinking out of a red solo cup.  
The skit was funny and perfect and the brothers played pool and drank shitty beer and watched football on the tv. Louis and Harry were attached at the hip all day and night and spent a good half an hour making out in the basement until Zayn walked in and kind of ruined the mood. At around one Harry decided to leave considering he had a 9am lecture hall and they snuck a kiss in the doorway, which the brothers saw and there were wolf whistles galore.  
“Never would’ve guessed Harry was a fag,” a junior, George, commented.  
“What did you just say?” Louis asked, fully aware that he wasn’t meant to hear the comment.  
“Louis I-”  
“No. Don’t. That word is offensive and I nor Kappa Tau Gamma will stand that. Consider this a warning.”  
George ducked his head down whilst the rest of the brothers stood in awkward silence. Louis stormed off to his room.  
After a few minutes there was a knock.  
“Fuck off,” Louis yelled at whoever was behind the door.  
“Lou,” Liam said as he slowly walked through doorframe.  
“Li, I’m really not in the mood.”  
“You can’t just freak out like that.”  
“Fuck, Liam, I know. I just don’t want Harry to get hurt.”  
“You really like him don’t you?”  
“Ya, fuck Li I was his first time.”  
“Last night?”  
“Ya.”  
“Wow, that’s uh.”  
“I’m gonna crash, thanks for the talk. See you tomorrow morning.”  
“Fine Louis. See you in the morning.”  
Liam stalked out of the room and Louis collapsed in bed.  
*  
“Harry get your fat ass out of bed,” Aiden yelled.  
“What time is it?” Harry asked, dazed from sleep.  
“8:30. And we can’t miss lecture hall today so get up.”  
“I’m up, I’m up.”  
“Rumour has it you and Louis Tomlinson are like a thing, care to confirm or deny it?”  
“I don’t know, I really hope we’re a thing.”  
“Ya I hope you, lecture hall, and I have a very nice threeway in 15 minutes so hurry the fuck up.”  
“You’re gross.”  
“You’re gonna be late.”  
“Fuck you.”  
Harry hurriedly dressed and speed-walked to class.  
About an hour in, Harry’s phone buzzed and he saw it was a text from Louis;  
L: text me when ur done with class, we gotta tlk abt some stuff  
Harry was nervous and twitchy and jumpy for the rest of the lecture and as soon as they were dismissed, he jumped out of his seat and texted Louis saying he was out of class and that they could talk in his room (Aiden was visiting his Aunt on the other side of town). Louis showed up about fifteen minutes later and gave Harry a light peck on the cheek as he walked thru the door.  
“What’s wrong, Lou?” Harry asked.  
“I just want you to know some stuff about me. I’m gonna need you to listen to me for a bit,” Louis replied grabbing Harry’s hands and sitting on the bed.  
“Ok, babe. I’m all ears.”  
“So freshman year, at A&M, I tried cocaine for the first time. It was amazing and it helped me focus and the buzz I got from it was unreal. The college found out and I was expelled. It was such a shitty time, I thought my life was over. I took the rest of the year off and got cured and then the next year started here. Kappa Tau Gamma knew about my struggles and offered me a room and a family and support when I turned to weed. Shit, Harry, I’m so ashamed but I still do it sometimes. I just want you to know all this shit before I ask you something, something that’s a huge step for me because I didn’t think that I would live to see this day. Harry Styles, will you go steady with me?”  
“Louis, thank you so much for telling me all that. I would love to go steady with you, Louis Tomlinson.”  
Louis kissed Harry hard on the lips, and quickly began exploring his mouth. Harry leaned back onto the bed and Louis straddled Harry’s hips, tangling his hands in Harry’s curls. The kiss was open mouthed and sloppy and /hot/ and Louis was perfect and pretty and small and Harry was so beyond happy. That was until the door closed and there was a small cough. Louis pulled away with a strange suction noise. Aiden was standing in the doorway.  
“I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I FUCKING KNEW IT!” he exclaimed.  
Louis climbed off Harry and waved goodbye before ducking out the door.  
“Aiden!” Harry yelled, throwing a pillow at him.  
“What? I knew you were a thing oh my gosh I love being right.”  
“I hate you.”  
“That’s a lie. You’re a liar!”  
“You’re a freak, Aiden.”  
Aiden shrugged and opened his laptop.  
Harry and Aiden spent the remainder of the day watching movies on Aiden’s laptop and laughing and teasing and being all best-friend-ly.  
Harry was the happiest he had been in a long time.  
*  
As the blistering Texan fall turned into a slightly less blistering Texan winter, Louis and Harry went out to movies and cuddled and watched football and hung out at parties and were the happiest couple on campus.  
The first day of midterms was their first fight. Harry caught Louis smoking with Zayn and flipped out. Louis tried to downplay it but Harry was so mad that it wasn’t until after christmas break that they made up.  
On their six month anniversary, Louis took Harry to the same cafe they went to on their first date and the cuddled in the booth and fed each other french fries and stole kisses in between sips of hazelnut coffee.  
“Aiden went home for the weekend,” Harry said as they walked out of the cafe.  
“So you have your room all to yourself?” Louis asked, smirking.  
“Ya, all to myself.”  
“What are you waiting for? Let’s go have sex in your dorm room.”  
“It sounds so romantic when you say it like.”  
“Sarcasm is noted and not appreciated, Styles.”  
They arrived at Harry’s room and Louis dug in Harry’s pocket and unlocked the door for them. Louis just held Harry for a minute and realized just how gone he was for this boy as he walked them into the room.  
“I love you,” Louis whispered.  
And Harry just wanted to capture that moment forever because Louis never talked that soft and his eyelashes created dancing shadows on his pretty cheeks and his hair was down and he didn’t shave yesterday and his cupids bow was the only hairless part and his eyes were big and blue and shiny and he was just /gorgeous/.  
“I love you too,” Harry replied, loudly.  
And his tone was a perfect contrast because he was always quiet and and shy and now he was standing tall and proud and Louis loved when he was confident and how his hair was pushed back a bit and his shoulders were rolled back and he looked so happy.  
Harry leaned down a bit and kissed Louis tentatively. He didn’t entirely enjoy being dominant but went with it for a while, until Louis bit his lower lip and Harry let Louis’ tongue tangle with his own. Louis gently pushed Harry onto the small bed.  
"Hey, Harry, do you wanna try something different?"  
"Ya, um, sure. What did you have in mind?"  
"Want you to ride me in my snapback."  
Harry gasped because Louis was never one to give up dominance and Harry was never one to ask for it, but he nodded eagerly. Harry straddled Louis' hips and kissed him, open mouthed and dirty. Louis moaned into his mouth and Harry's big hands struggled to pull Louis' t shirt over his head, grabbing his snapback and placing it next to him on the bed before losing his own button down and replacing the snapback on his curls. Harry's mouth migrated to Louis' neck and sucked a bruise into the tan skin there.  
"Harry, quit fucking around and take your pants off," Louis growled.  
Harry stood up and took off his skinny jeans and briefs as Louis did the same on the bed. Harry returned to his previous position and connecting their lips. Louis fumbled with a bottle of lube that Harry kept under his pillow and slicked up his fingers. Harry gasped when Louis ghosted the slippery fingers over his hole and the gasp turned into a moan when the digit entered him. It was a weird angle, Louis struggling to reach Harry and Harry perching over Louis and the fact that the bed was tiny didn't help anything. Louis began moving his finger and Harry struggled to resist the urge to press down on Louis' finger. The desire only got worse as Louis added another finger and began scissoring quickly, desperate to stretch Harry.  
"Lou, 'm ready," Harry whispered.  
Louis didn't reply, just removed his fingers and slicked his cock up. After the first time, the pair had stopped using condoms because Harry thought they felt like balloons. Harry lifted himself up and positioned his hole over Louis. He pushed down slowly, ignoring the fact he wasn't properly stretched and Louis seemed bigger than ever. The bill of the hat was brushing against his neck and Louis was breathing heavily and kissing all over Harry's chest. When he was finally all the way down Louis let out a long low groan and his nails dug into Harry's arms. Harry picked himself up on shaky legs and inched down again, slightly faster and Louis bucked his hips up to meet him and Harry took that as his cue to speed up, which he did. Louis knew he wasn't going to last long because there was nothing hotter than Harry bouncing on his dick wearing his snapback. His prediction proved to be correct because he soon felt the familiar knot it his stomach and came deep in Harry with nothing but a quiet whine as warning.  
"Shit shit Harry I'm sorry," he muttered while Harry carefully lifted himself off Louis' softening dick.  
"It's fine, Lou," Harry replied genuinely because he knew that Louis hated coming first.  
"Lemme suck you off at least, babe."  
"Ok ok."  
Louis slithered off the bed and settled on his knees while Harry scooted towards the edge. Louis settled between Harry's milky legs and kissed the tip of his aching red cock. Harry made a small noise and pushed his hips up. Louis felt a bit bad so he stopped teasing and took Harry as far as he could in his mouth and sucked long and hard. Harry was already close because Louis looked so so pretty on his hands and knees and his mouth was so obscenely red and when Louis swirled his tongue a bit Harry came with a shout deep in Louis' throat. Louis dutifully swallowed all of it and stood up. Louis leaned over to where Harry was panting on the bed and kissed him, slow and passionate.  
"I love you," Harry whispered when they gently pulled apart.  
"I love you," Louis replied.  
There was something so simple about the way he said it, and Harry wanted to make a pillow out of the words and sleep on it because it would be fluffy and perfect and warm.  
The two boys pulled on their boxers, wiped themselves off with a bath towel, and crammed together on Harry's twin size bed. Louis knew he would get shit from the brothers in the morning, but all that mattered write now were those three words and Harry's breath tickling his neck.  
Harry woke up to Louis kissing his forehead, fully clothed and trying not to wake him up.  
"Lou," Harry groaned groggily.  
"There's an emergency at the house, I have to go babe," Louis replied.  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's nothing really go back to sleep."  
"Louis, they're my brothers too."  
"Harry, it's just Zayn."  
"Louis."  
"Fine, but you have to hurry."  
Harry threw on his favorite pair of jeans and a tshirt and trapped his hair back a bit with an American flag bandana. They rushed out the door and rushed across campus, the morning air was cold and the sky overhead was gloomy.  
"Lou, what happened with Zayn?" Harry asked when they rounded the corner of Greek row.  
"He OD'ed last night, I have a shit ton of damage control," Louis huffed.  
"Shit, is he okay?"  
"He got his stomach pumped an hour ago, he should make a full recovery."  
"What happens when the board finds out?"  
"I don't know."  
"Shit, Lou, can we lose our charter?"  
"I never thought of that, fuck."  
"We'll be fine, Lou I promise."  
"I really hope we will."  
Harry grabbed Louis' hand and they continued walking, soaking up each other's warmth.  
Turned out that Zayn had gone to a rave, took one too many ecstasy tablets, and passed out on the sidewalk in front of the house. The ambulance rushed and picked him up and his stomach was pumped and Harry covered his hospital bills while Louis talked to the brothers about everything and saved the charter by promising participation in dry weekend and ten extra service hours. All of the brothers gathered in the main room while Louis addressed them and Zayn rested his head in Liam's lap.  
"As you may know, I recently attended an emergency board meeting regarding the recent behavior of our house. Considering our reputation, the dean has been keeping en extra watchful eye on us which resulted in a very firm warning and several compromises. Words cannot express how disappointed I am in all of you, not only Zayn but all of the rest of the brotherhood. We have not done one of our service hours, and our GPA is down nearly a full point. So for the next month, there will be mandatory study hours and if I see any of you skipping class, you will face incredibly harsh punishment. Kappa Tau Gamma needs to regain its standing as the best house on campus. No parties tonight and lights out is at 11 pm. Thank you."  
All the boys stalked off to their room shamefully, and the pledges sat awkwardly on the floor, Harry in the back.  
"This blows man," Calvin, their pledge class president, commented.  
"Ya and what blows more is Queen Harry will get special treatment for sure," another pledge, Owen adds.  
"Come again?" Harry said.  
"Whoa, sorry man didn't know you were still here," Owen defended.  
"What would make you think I get special treatment?"  
"C'mon you're fucking the president, you're obviously not gonna be treated the same."  
"Owen, I've literally gone through everything you have."  
"No, you haven't. Louis purposefully doesn't tell you when have the functions are because you're rich and he likes to stick his dick up your ass!"  
"I don't need this shit."  
Harry stormed out and nearly sprinted back to his dorm room. He was already bawling by the time he got back because what if Louis really only wanted him for his money. He opened the door and saw Aiden making out with some girl. She took one look at Harry, grabbed her shoes, and rushed out of the room. Harry tore off his pledge pin and threw it on the ground.  
"Whoa, what happened?" Aiden asked.  
"Owen fucking said Louis was only with me because he wanted my money for the house," Harry whispered between sobs.  
"Har, I doubt that. Did you talk to him about it?"  
"No but don't you see? It makes perfect sense, he only kissed me at that party so I would pledge and maintained the act so I would become an active and pay dues and my parents would give them money and-"  
"Harry literally shut up. That's not true and you know it."  
"Aiden he told me he loved me yesterday."  
"Harry you need to talk to him."  
"'M going to bed."  
Harry flopped on bed fully clothed and passed out.  
He woke up to the too bright sun shining through the small window of the room. He decided to shower and stumbled to the bathroom down the hall with his shower caddy, extra clothes, and a towel. He grabbed the furthest stall from the door and turned the water on as hot as it would go. The water burnt his skin slightly but couldn't manage to wash away his sadness.  
He toweled himself off harshly and shrugged on his sweatpants and t shirt. He bumped into Owen in the hallway, who was with his friends and made a sly comment that Harry missed but his friends obviously didn't because they laughed.  
"Do you wanna say that to my face, Owen?" Harry jeered.  
"Ah look the princess can speak," Owen sneered back.  
Harry couldn't take it. He pulled his arm back and punched Owen square in the nose. Owen tried to fight back, but his friends held him back, obviously not wanting a problem to arise. Harry's knuckles hurt and his adrenaline was buzzing and all he wanted was to punch Owen until he was black and blue all over.  
Harry stalked back to his room, finding it was empty and laid on his bed sobbing. After about five minutes, there was a small knock. Harry hauled himself off the bed and opened it to see Louis standing there, eyes red and swollen, and Aiden standing behind him.  
"I'll leave you two alone then," Aiden said before pushing Louis in and closing the door.  
"Harry I-" Louis began.  
"Lou, tell me the truth," Harry begged.  
"I know what Owen said to you and I would love for it to me completely false, but I'm not gonna stand here and lie to you. In he beginning I kissed you so you would pledge KT, but then when we went out to that cafe and you have me my virginity and we fell in love it didn't matter that you were Harry Styles. It mattered that you're /Harry/ and that I love you so much."  
"Louis, I love you too."  
"So we're good?"  
"I really wish we were, Lou."  
"Haz, I love you with all my heart. If you want to depledge because of Owen I will stand behind you."  
"I love you, Louis. I wish I could find better words for the way I feel, but I can't."  
"I love you more than you can possibly imagine, Harry."  
Louis stood on his tiptoes and kissed Harry, long and sweet and slow.  
"Let's go to the dessert," Louis said randomly.  
"Ok, ya," Harry replied.  
The pair linked hands and jogged to Louis' old pickup and climbed in giggling and kissing. They filled the tank up at the nearest gas station and bought snack food and tons of water.  
It was a four hour drive to the desert and the sun kept getting hotter and hotter and Louis kept getting happier and happier. Louis stopped again at a gas station and Harry sucked him off on the bathroom and they bought some more water and a flashlight and rushed out as quickly as possible, giggling the whole time.  
It was around 2 when they finally arrived at the end of the paved road and Louis pulled over. The pair shed their shirts and pants and laid in the bed of Louis' truck in their underwear, lazily making out and intertwining their fingers.  
"The desert is so hot," Harry commented.  
"Just like you," Louis replied.  
"Flattering."  
"Love you."  
"Love you more."  
"Love you the most."  
"Shove it."  
They watched the sunset and ate chips and Louis brushed Harry's hair over and over and Harry poked Louis' cheeks so many times he thought they were going to bruise.  
"Pretty romantic place for make up sex, dontcha think?" Louis asked, shucking off his boxers.  
"Hmm maybe," Harry replied, mirroring Louis.  
"I think so."  
"You're gonna fuck me in the back of your pick up truck?"  
"Was planning on it."  
"Sound great."  
Louis pushed his fingers past Harry's lips and Harry dutifully coated them with saliva. All Louis wanted was to stretch Harry as fast as possible, so he slammed two fingers in and scissored them roughly. Harry was whining for Louis in no time and he happily obliged, pounding into Harry with no mercy. Harry cried out but quickly adjusted as Louis switched up the angle and hit Harry's prostate perfectly, which cause Harry to come hard all over the bed of Louis' truck. Louis followed suit soon after and shot his load deep inside, knowing Harry loved the feeling of Louis' cum inside of him. They road out their highs together and collapsed into each others arms.  
"We should head back, babe," Harry whispered.  
"Ya, don't want the coyotes to get us," Louis retorted.  
"You're dumb."  
"But you love me."  
"But I love you."  
*  
Louis graduated in the spring with a teaching degree and found a job fifteen minutes away and rented an apartment with Harry until he had to move into the Kappa Tau house in the fall. Louis loved his new job and Harry loved college and every time they saw each other again it was like they had never been apart.  
Harry graduated top of his class and got an internship in DC and was going to get his graduate in political science in Georgetown. Louis quit his job and moved with Harry to DC where he waited tables and fell even more madly in love with Harry.  
Harry worked his way up on Capitol Hill and ran for senator and Louis got a job writing speeches and they walked four blocks to the Capitol Building every morning and, when it was finally legal, got married on its white steps.  
The pair grew old together with happiness and grace and Louis brought Harry lunch every day and Harry made Louis dinner ever night.  
Louis and Harry left behind a legacy of love and acceptance and perseverance and two beautiful daughters when they quietly died only a week apart from each other. Louis first from colon cancer and Harry second from a broken heart.  
Neither of them could believe it had all started from a dumb kiss at a dumb college party, but wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
